The field of the invention is clothing, and the invention relates more particularly to clothing of the type used by entertainers. Such clothing is often decorated with sequins and other brightly colored or sparkling articles. As set forth in applicant's co-pending application referred to above, an especially spectacular effect is obtained when light emitting diodes are energized to provide bright red, green or yellow lights. These can be sewn in a pattern and flashed on and off to provide a particularly attractive appearance.
It was believed that it was necessary to sew a relatively heavy, flat braided wire to the reverse side of the material being decorated in order to provide sufficient amperage to the LEDs. The resulting decorated article was then somewhat reduced in flexibility because of the thickness of the conductive lengths.